


Student No. 2  must act all cute with his crush in front of the class and cuddle with him/her.

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 Year anniversary- Kings game, Haikyuu Kings game, M/M, haikyuu ousama game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime must act all cute with his crush in front of the class and cuddle with him/her.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 32





	Student No. 2  must act all cute with his crush in front of the class and cuddle with him/her.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Ousama entree for the Haikyuu Ousama game server on discord.  
> Hope you enjoyed it Laurie.

###  **Student No. 2 must act all cute with his crush in front of the class and cuddle with him/her.**  
  


  
Iwaizumi was anything but prepared when the next order came in. Not only didn’t he know what to do, but to act all cute in front of the entire class? He never told anyone about his crush on one of his classmates. How had the king even figured out that there was someone he liked more than just the friendship they shared? This order could be very much a confession as well.   
  
He could feel the eyes of his classmates staring at him. He knew they wanted to know who the person that he longed affection from. How was this person even going to act all cute with him? His frown grew more as he stared at the message.  
  
When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned his head and was met with a pair of worried-looking eyes. “Iwaizumi.” His classmate started. “Are you planning to do the order?” Iwaizumi hadn’t even considered declining the order. Though he didn’t want to be the first person who backed away from a challenge, even if there was a lot at stake right now. Perhaps this was a good moment to find out what the person he liked thought of him.  
  
“I think I will do it, Yaku.” He finally spoke, pondering about the different options he had. “I just have no idea how too.” He admitted. Perhaps his friend had an idea of how he could do this.   
  
Yaku moved around him and went to sit on the empty chair next to him. “Okay. Well first, let’s find something that the two of you would enjoy and would make you look cute. But you have to help me here. Who is this other person?” Iwaizumi’s eyes moved through the class and gestured for Yaku to follow his gaze.   
  
When the smaller boy saw the person Iwaizumi had on his mind, he rubbed the back of his neck. “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.” Iwaizumi nodded. “It is pretty hopeless isn’t it?”   
  
“Don’t give up hope! Let’s try to brainstorm for a bit. It has to be something you could do inside the classroom and would end up with the both of you cuddling.” Yaku said out loud and crossed his arms as he tried to focus on the options that crossed his mind.   
  
All that Iwaizumi could do was watch helplessly how his friend tried to help him. He wished he had more experience when it came to this kind of topic.   
  
“I got it! It is almost lunchtime, so why don’t you share your lunch with him?” Yaku opted. “They always do this in movies. We could set the table for both of you.” Iwaizumi frowned at the idea; he wasn’t hungry at all as the order made more of his emotions flow through his body than he would like. But he didn’t have much choice, he had to do something and this might as well be it.   
  
“That will be appreciated.” He eventually said as Yaku had offered to set up the table for him. “Leave it to me.” The smaller male answered and was already on his way to set up the table and asked Kita and Shigeru to help him. The three of them combined different items from their lunch to make it look like a real 5-star meal.   
  
Meanwhile, Iwaizumi gathered all his courage and approached Ushijima to invite him to his lunch date. When he stood in front of the other, he could feel those piercing olive eyes on him. “Ushijima I like to invite you to lunch.” He spoke short and direct. The expression on the other male’s face didn’t change. “Alright.” The answer was even shorter but Iwaizumi was glad for it, more than anything. He had been ready to start an argument with him, instead, he already guided him to the front of the classroom where Yaku just finished the setup.   
  
The two of them sat down and the trio backed away as they went to sit back into their seats. There was an awkward silence during almost the whole course of the meal. Even if Iwaizumi had agreed with Yaku, there was no way this was easy. How would he be able to make this cute? He was getting no reaction for Ushijima at all, who was just eating what was presented to him on the table. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi was doing much else either, but if Ushijma just looked at him for a few seconds then that would have been very much appreciated.  
  
It was as if Ushijima was reading his mind and he looked up from his plate. “Iwaizumi.” He started and held out his fork with a strawberry on it. “This was supposed to be cute right? I saw this is from one of Tendou’s manga.” Iwaizumi could feel the intense gaze of those olive eyes on him again.   
  
That totally had caught him off guard. Nonetheless, he leaned over the table to reach the fork and bit the piece of fruit. He chewed on it carefully before he swallowed it and decided to return the favor, which Ushijima took.   
  
“Perhaps we should hug each other now?” He heard Ushijima suggest and Iwaizumi stood up. He could wait and be difficult about it, but this was the best shot he got and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste.   
  
He stepped closer to Ushijima, who also took the opportunity to stand up. Slowly, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the taller male, which he could feel a pair of arms wrap around him too. Iwaizumi closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, savoring it even just for a second. This was his only chance, right? This basically was his confession, yet Ushijima never said anything about it. Not that Iwaizumi had expected him to say anything.   
  
When Ushijima let go, Iwaizumi had no choice but to let go, left with just the memory of being held by the arms of his crush.   
  
_Was this going to satisfy the king?_ Just as he thought that he could hear a ping that echoed throughout the whole classroom.  
  
→ **Order completed**  



End file.
